Violin and the Man
by Yanvi
Summary: Iruka felt in love with the mysterious, yet famous violinist in Konoha, will he manage to find out who he was?  Kakashi x Iruka, Yaoi


Violin and the ManFor Kakashi and Iruka, as before, as alwaysFor my readers

Disclaimer: As always, this is just a fiction; the characters are belongs to Kishimoto sensei.

Part I

A sunny day in the forest

A young boy with brown hair was running across the field happily. He just had a good time with his friends, by playing near the small stream. He loved to hang around with his friends, but he was on his way to home for lunch, as his friends have other arrangements with their parents. He was planning what to do next after lunch while he ran across the field. When he was near the Memorial stone, he heard that someone was playing the violin nearby. The music was sometimes cheerful, but sometimes was sorrowful. The boy could not held back but wanted to check out who was there, as he was curious, as he never heard such beautiful music, though some of the music really upset him.

He ran to the Memorial stone quickly, he saw a silver hair boy, slightly taller than him, standing in front to the stone with his violin. He was quite certain that the boy heard him coming as he has stormed across the field, but the boy didn't move, and so he didn't want to disturb him until he finished.

After a minute or so, the silver hair boy turned around to check out the intruder. His face was emotionless; it was hard to tell that his music was that passionate, full of emotions. He was a handsome one, his thin lips and straight nose. He was pale like ghost. He stared at the young boy icily.

However, the young boy didn't scare by that. He kindly introduced himself to the boy, 'I am Iruka, nice to meet you.' He reached out his hand to the boy, but the silver hair boy didn't take his. He was slightly upset by that, but he continued to tell him more about himself. Although the silver hair boy didn't say anything, Iruka knew that he was listening, as he sat down and didn't stop him at all. After a few minutes, Iruka realised that if he continued, he would be late for lunch. So he quickly said good-bye to the boy and ran home.

Part II

For the next few days, the silver hair boy was always there when Iruka ran home for lunch. Although the boy didn't say a word, he always stopped his music when he felt Iruka's presence. Iruka took it as a sign that the boy did not hate his company, so he kept talking about the things that happened in the academy. Although the boy never showed any interest, he let Iruka to continue nonetheless.

Then, day by day, week by week, since academy has started, Iruka didn't go to the forest as often as he preferred. He only went there on the Saturdays and he was amazed that the boy was always there, though on some occasions, the boy did not shown up for weeks. Iruka has planned to stop going to the forest to look for the boy, but every time when he decided it was the last time, the boy was always there.

Sometimes the music was extremely sad that Iruka really want to cry, but sometimes the music was extremely cheerful that Iruka could lie down on the grass and enjoyed the sun, the music, as well as the boy's company, if he counted that as one. Iruka sometimes bought in the music that he wanted to listen to, and the boy would just play that by sight-reading. Although Iruka didn't know much about music, he knew that the boy was talented, as even though he has shown no emotion on his face, but his music, his music was incredible. When the song was a sad one, the way that he played the violin was like whispering, an animal that moaned in the dark. When the song was a happy one, the notes were just jumped out of the violin like robins.

Their companionship continued for 6 months. Although Iruka was very curious and wanted to know more about this young violinist, he never has the courage to ask. It seemed the violinist knew, but he never said a word either. Until, one winter afternoon, near Christmas, the violinist shoved a envelop to Iruka. Iruka opened it and saw 3 tickets to the Christmas concert at the music hall. He looked at the violinist, but again, he didn't say a word. Nonetheless, Iruka hugged the boy happily and that he was glad that the boy didn't push him away.

Part III

Iruka show the ticket to his parents when he went back home. The parents were amazed that Iruka managed to get hold such expensive tickets. Iruka explained the boy that he has meet in the forest 6 months ago. The parents exchanged their thoughts by eye, but agreed to go as it was a rare occasion and it would be waste as the violinist has kindly invited them.

When they arrived at the music hall, Iruka saw the violinist was sat at the 1st violinist of the orchestra. He looked at the programme that his mother passed him. He managed to find the violinist's profile. 'So his name was Kay, no wonder he didn't tell me what his name, as I guess he didn't like such female name, I suppose,' Iruka thought. He read the thought the profile carefully. Apparently, Kay was a genius in violin as he held his own concert at age 5, and he has been the 1st violinist in the orchestra since age 9. Compare to him, Iruka felt that he has just wasted his time in games and hanged around with friends. But, nevertheless, he enjoyed the concert. He never been to any, as his parents were not that keen on classical music and that he heard from his father, the seats that they have, were one of the best seats in the music hall, and it was not something that his parents would consider to pay for.

When the concert ended, it was quite late, so Iruka decided to pay Kay a visit tomorrow at the Memorial stone instead. But when he went there the next day, nobody. The same applied for the rest of the two months. Iruka was upset that Kay left without saying goodbye to him.

It was until Easter when he saw Kay in the same position again. The violinist looked thinner and taller. But the music was the same. He approached the violinist as usual and the music didn't stop either. Although Iruka was annoyed by the fact that Kay didn't show up for 3 months, he was glad that he finally come back and that he has no courage to ask. He talked to Kay as what he used to do, but this time, Kay did nod a few occasions when he agreed, Iruka assumed. Iruka was glad after around 9 months since they first met, Kay showed some emotion. So he talked longer than usual, but still managed to get home on time nonetheless.

The only occasions when Kay did show some body gesture that he did not like what Iruka was talking about was when Iruka mentioned the genius Jounin, Hatake Kakashi. Iruka was really jealous that Hatake was able to reach Jounin level when rest of the kids were still stuck in the Academy. Iruka was wondering why Kay did not like Hatake Jounin. He just thought that maybe they were also genius, so he assumed that they didn't like their same kind.

Part IV

Nonetheless, the day that Kyuubi attacked the village has come. Iruka's parents, other shinobi, as well as Yondaime have lost their lives during the battle. The day when more names have been engraved into the stone that was quietly caring all the names and sorrow. Iruka saw Hatake Jounin at the funeral too, sadly stood by Sandaime's side. He wondered where Kay would be, but he thought that since Kay was just a civilian, he would not be here. However, unlike what Iruka thought, Kay was there at the funeral. The orchestra has been asked to perform the funeral march. It was Chopin's _Marche funebre_, [.com/watch?v=ZYB3yyu0UrQ]. Iruka remembered that song, as he heard that before, somewhere, but he could not remember where exactly. The song was rather depressing; he would hear the cry from Kay's violin. The strings were screaming in agony, though Kay's face has been remained emotionless.

Iruka felt alone, his tears were no longer withheld in his eyes. He thought he could pretend that he was fine, but he was not. When most of the guests have their attention to the funeral, he skipped quietly into the woods. He didn't want to see anyone for the time being.

As time passed by, with the conservations with Sandaime, Iruka thought that he would able to gather himself up again. But he knew that it was also partly due to Kay. Iruka no longer acted like a chatterbox when they met at the stone. Instead, Kay played the violin with Iruka's presence. Kay never played happy music during the time when Iruka was there, he only played cheerful music when it was time for Iruka to leave. When Iruka listened to the music, the strings were still screaming in agony, as if Kay has cried for Iruka instead. Every single when Iruka was with Kay by the stone, he could feel that he was cared by the others, as if the music could give him warmth.

He did not know what kind of feeling that was. He just knew that he would like to Kay most days and he felt like fish that was not in the water when Kay was not around for weeks unexpectedly. He wanted to know more about Kay. But even Sandaime did not tell him much no matter how hard Iruka has begged him.

It was always a mystery for Iruka, until he managed to get to Chunin, when he has seen more about life. He knew that he has falling in love with the violinist, deeply, without knowing it himself. He knew that he didn't like girl when he was still in academy, but the urge of having the silver hair man has grown stronger after a few nearly death experience during the missions. When he was in the hospital, he just wished that he could see the man, but obviously, the man would not know that he was in the hospital, since he was a civilian.

At the same time, although he saw Kay most of the time by the stone, he just felt something has changed. The music that Kay has played has turned even darker, bloodier than it was after the funeral. Iruka did not understand why and he looked up some books in the library. After he did some research, he just felt that maybe it was the bloody scenes that he has witnessed during the mission. It was he, the listener, has changed his emotions. After a good long chat with Sandaime, he knew that although he would improve his skill, it was unlikely that he would consider to be a Jounin, even if he has the talent and the skill that were required.

He began to work in the mission office after a few years of outfield work, as he decided it was not his best part when he was working outside the village. With the access that he has in the achieve, he looked up Kay's profile secretly. He was shocked that it was relatively little information about the violinist. He felt that Sandaime knew about Kay, but he could not ask, as he should not have read the file. He decided to find out more about the violinist himself.

Part V

However, when he decided to find out more about the violinist when he has the free time. He has problems with the work that he was doing at the mission room. The famous Jounin, Copy-nin, Hatakae Kakashi, moved back to the normal shinobi forces from ANBU. But what Iruka didn't know was that he was very messy at reports. They were always late or always in a mess. As he was so strong, not many fellow shinobi, even Jounin, could dare to handle him. But, Iruka was different. He has learnt to stand up for himself these years in the academy. Other fellow workers, like Genma, in the mission office were admired by Iruka's courage. Although Iruka was glad that people appreciated his effort, this unexpected situation has reduced his free time to check out Kay's life as he has to spare some time to either work on Hatake's mission report.

Every single time when Iruka was rewriting Hatake's report, he could not help but compare the two silver hair men that he knew. Although they both have silver hair, Iruka did not understand why Hatake Jounin was popular amongst the shinobi, not just the ladies and some of the gentlemen. He sighed, while he was writing the report in full again. He much prefer the vioinlist, sensitive and gentle, unlike the Jounin, who was much a pervert, as he has been holding a adult novel around the village everyday.

Iruka could not help himself to have a flight verbally with the Jounin whenever he was in the mission room. All his co-workers were shocked by the fact that their argument never ended and that Iruka surprised them, as they always thought the sensei himself was patient and gentle. But, Iruka knew that Sandaime would not see him that way, as he was a prankster when he was young.

Although Iruka still met the violinist lots of time every month, as he aged, he talked less about himself, especially about the flight that he has with the Jounin, as he found it embarrassing to have such childish flight. Furthermore, he would like to know whether the violinist was with any body, as they were no longer children, it was logical if he has found his love. This was because apart from the blood that the violinist has carried few years ago, Iruka felt that there was love in the music as well, but he was not sure whether it was just him, his imagination, or the man has really fallen in love. But, as before he did not have the courage to ask.

But the goddess of luck has come to Iruka. When he was tidying up Hatake Jounin's file in the mission room, he managed to find out more about the silver hair Jounin and his beloved violinist. Apparently, every single time when the violinist was out of the village for concerts, the Jounin was in the team that escort the violinist, as he could disguised as the violinist due to the fact that they have similar hair colour as it was very rare to find a shinobi with that colour hair. Although Iruka always has fights with the Jounin, he felt that it maybe his chance to know more about the violinist, as seems most people in the village knew nothing about the violinist, except Sandaime, who refused to enclose the information.

Although Iruka tried his best to be friends with the Jounin, it was a very unsuccessful attempt as he could not held back his temper in front of the Copy-nin, as the latter always managed to trigger his nerves.

After a week of attempt, Iruka gave up and decided to have a drink with Anko, Genma and Raidou for the Friday night. When he opened the door of the izakaya that they went to normally, he bumped into an unexpected person. It was Hatake Kakashi, the man that he has tried to be friends with for the week. His head hit right into the silver hair Jounin's chest and he could feel his body heat and his body scent. The Jounin has a faint scent of heather, which Kay; the violinist has the same scent. The reason that Iruka knew about that was that Iruka asked about the scent that Kay has, and the violinist told him that it was the polish that he used for the instrument. When Iruka planned to polish the ancient piano that his mother has, he found out that from the shopkeeper that only violin polish has that scent and it was specially ordered for Kay. Therefore, Iruka knew that the Jounin was close with the violinist, or, though highly unlikely, Kay was the Jounin?

He quickly shook his head and realised the oddward position that he was in. He quickly bowed and apologised to the Jounin. The latter did not say a word, but lifted his chin with his fingers. Iruka was stunned and did not know what to do, and Genma saved him from this oddward state as he grabbed Iruka inside, and waved at the Jounin cheerfully. Iruka was surprised that the Jounin let him off, as he didn't know Genma got along with that man at all. He recalled the textures of the Jounin's fingertips. It was common for them, shinobi to have bumps and scratches on their fingers, but it was not common to have callused fingertips. Only string instrument players tended to have that. Iruka was more certain that the Jounin has close associated with the violinist, and that he then understood why the Jounin has been send to carry out the mission that associated with the violinist. But could the man that he did not get along; was the man that he loved? Iruka's heart was going up and down like he just sat on a roller coaster. He was not sure. He was more concern that the man did not like him; consider the way that the Jounin has treated him. Although the violinist did not dislike Iruka, he was not certain that he liked him. In fact, it was hard to say, as after all these years, the violinist barely spoke. Iruka sighed while drank his beer mindlessly.

Iruka was amazed to find out that lots of Jounin were there tonight. He sat opposite of Genma and listened to what his friends were saying thoughtlessly, as his thoughts were on clutched on the two silver hair men. His thoughts were only back to the izakaya when Genma mentioned about the music skills that Hatake Kakashi has during one of their mission together. He talked about how a jerk that Kakashi could be, with the mask that he worn and nobody saw his face behind. But also, how amazing the music was when he first heard of. 'It was nothing alike, nothing like the _infamous_ Copy-nin that we know off,' said Genma. Anko sniggered the little romance that he has with Kakashi, while Raidou was not pleased to hear his lover's love history. The whole conservation stopped when the man who was the topic of the conservation entered the room again. Asuma stood and pulled the man to the far end of the room, where the man slowly unzipped the blue case that he bought along.

The man pulled out a violin, but it was not the one that Kay normally held, Iruka sighed gladly, though partially in his heart, he was slightly disappointed. It was like to grip some sand and they leak away from gaps between the fingers. He thought he finally managed to find out more about the man that he was in love with, but seems it was nothing, no result at all.

Nonetheless, after Genma bought out 2 bottle of expensive sake and placed on the table, Kakashi was set to play the violin. This was the gamble among the Jounins as people like Asuma and Anko did not believe that Kakashi could really play the violin well, while Genma was pretty certain that he could. So the price for Kakashi to play a piece for them was the two most expensive bottle of sake in the izakaya.

When Kakashi played the first line of his pieces, Asuma shook his head vigorously. Just from the first 30second, he knew that he has loss, while Anko still refused to admit her defeat. The piece that Kakashi was playing was not well heard of, Iruka guessed that he was the only one who heard of that song before. The way that the emotion went up and down was so familiar. He looked into his beer. Although the yellow liquid could only reflect his face, he knew he has flushed. Even if the song was not that well known, the way that Kay has played in has engraved into Iruka's heart, since he has heard it many times these 10 years. He didn't know what to do and how to response. After Kakashi has finished his piece, Iruka said goodbye to his friends quickly and moved before he could talk to anyone. When he moved towards the door, his sight met Kakashi's. Unlike the normal, half moon shaped eye, Kakashi's eye was emotionless as Kay. That only happened for a second as the eye curved like a half moon the second after. Iruka ran quickly back to his apartment, as he needed to think. To think about the man that he loved has been the man that he disliked.

Part VI

It was a sleepless night for Iruka. He rolled and rolled on his bed. After an hour of rolling, he decided to sit up and switched on the hi-fi that he has in his room. He opened the window and sat by the windowsill while he smoked and looked at the moon. His life was never simple, but he never thought it could be this complicated. He listened to the music that was performed by Kay. This was the CD that he received few years ago, as a Christmas present. Although Kay did not get him present every year, he still received a few during these 10 years. The most memorable one was probably the CD as Kay kindly let Iruka to choose the songs that he was going to put into the album. He was young, by then, Iruka sighed. He just thought he got to choose because Kay was treating him as a friend, yet he was asking for more himself. If they were just friends, maybe it would not be this difficult, as once he realised who the violinist truly was, he supposed he could stand the Jounin more. But, since he felt in love with the man, he just wondering how contrast the latter was, and he just felt maybe his love was not deep enough, as he doubted to accept that the Jounin was the one that he has been looking for.

After the cigarette, Iruka decided to go to the Memorial stone first thing in the morning, as he knew that Kay would be there sometimes. If he was there tomorrow, then he would ask and make sure that he knew what exactly was going on. But then, he still not sure whether he should express his love to the violinist before he felt into deep sleep.

When he woke up, the sun has just raised. The air smelled fresh and the birds were singing. It was a nice, sunny day, which was contrast to his mind. He was bit gloomy and concerned. He quickly got dress, nevertheless, and ran to the Memorial stone. By the time he reached the stone, the silver hair violinist was there already. The music was cheerful and sunny like the weather for today, but Iruka could pick up the uncertainty beneath the bright side. The music stopped when Iruka was 3 steps away from the musician.

'Kakashi,' Iruka began. The man turned and looked at him immediately. From the eye that was visible to Iruka, he could see the surprise that the musician has. 'I know it was you, it does not matter whether you call Kay or Kakashi.' Iruka explained, 'I have listened to your music for these 10 years. I could recognise the way that you have played the violin. Why don't you tell me?'

'I…' Kakashi paused. 'Sandaime promised me that I could be a musician if nobody knows that I was also a shinobi. I have kind of live a double life as my father would not let me solely live as a musician.'

Iruka finally managed to the voice of the man that he felt in love with. It was different. The tone and the way that Kakashi has spoken was different from the one that he heard often at the mission room. This was the real Kakashi. Iruka suddenly has a realisation. It was not hard to accept that Kakashi was Kay, as the way that he has behaved amongst the shinobi was a disguise. A way to stay away from the shinobi. 'I…'

Before Iruka could say anything more, Kakashi placed his bow at his lips and paused his words. Then he played a piece that Iruka never heard of. The piece was soft and amorous. It was like a small steam, it kept pumping the amour that Kakashi has in his heart. Although his face was remaining emotionless as always, Iruka felt that his feature was soften by the music. From the song, Iruka realised there was no need of words, when their souls have tied together by music. Even if Kakashi shown no emotion on his face, Iruka understood how he felt by the music. He felt that he has been a fool. Kakashi was there when he needed; he was always there to cheer him up. Why he was so obsess to find out his true identity when that was not important at all?

When Kakashi said that he composed the song for Iruka, Iruka didn't manage to hold back himself, but jumped and hugged the man. They were in love with each other from the first sight, but they didn't figure it out. But now, they knew and no words that could describe the happiness that they have at the moment.

The End

[Yanvi: Sorry that the story was dragged a bit, as I was busy with other things and loss some of my track in the midway. However, the basic story line was here and apologise for the paragraphing, as I seriously not good at it, consider how messy my story, _The_ _Predestined Marriage of Three Lifetimes_ was.

Anyway, I wrote this partially due to _AcutallyNevis_, as I have been told that I have tried to separate the boys, which I have to say, although I didn't do this on purpose, I do have a few sad ending plots with me. But anyhow, I have managed to produce this and my husband has been saying that I have a special attraction towards genius, so here we have, a musical talent Kakashi-dono. ;-P]

11


End file.
